doctorwhointernetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirena Morok
Kirena Morok was the creator of the Guild of Poetic Justice on the patriarchal human colony world Kapone, and was the sister of the 8th Doctor's previous companion Jadi Morok. The child of a violent world, she died peacefully at home aged 45. Personality Life before the Doctor The eldest of a large number of siblings, she raised her youngest brother Jadi after his mother died in child birth. Life with the Doctor Death Kirena died a number of times. Her first death was on January 12, 2101 in a restaurant in New Cheadle, where she was torn in half by a bomb intended for a local politician. Her biodata was grafted onto a police detective named Ezekial Barnes as part of her murder investigation; although such grafts were supposedly just data, she was able to take control of his body until the Doctor managed to transfer her graft to a clone of her original body, a process fatal to the original host. However, crucial information was lost during each operation, essentially leaving her with Alzheimer's Disease. She returned home to Kapone to witness the birth of her neice, phlegmatically content with her fate but unable to remember why she'd wanted to travel with the Doctor in the first place. Life after the Doctor Over the following decade, she lived each day as though the next would be her last. She found herself thinking of ideas for things to do, clever last words to utter, and scrabbling for pieces of paper to write them on. Every day would be full of great new ideas. Every day, the pile of papers would grow larger, as the memories that made her who she was faded away. Admittedly, some days were better than others; some days she would forget who she was altogether, while others she would almost be her old self. She was always surrounded by those who loved her, though. During this time she married, bore a son and moved into a cottage at the bottom of her brother's garden. With both men busy and frequently offworld, it fell to the women of the Morok household to provide the almost constant care she required until the almost total return of her memory heralded her final day. Kirena's final day was spent almost entirely in the company of Jadi as they reminisced over their lives together and apart. When he left at the end of the day, she was visited by Menha and then the 8th and 9th Doctors, before a final reunion with her husband and infant son. They fell asleep in each others arms, before Kirena died in her sleep. After she was gone, nobody wrote books about her, or sang songs about her exploits. The guild that she had founded grew from strength to strength, but her role in founding it was not commemorated except by a plaque that bore her name and nothing else. Nobody named planets after her, or stars. But her family remembered her, and did so with love, which is all that she ever truly wanted to achieve. Known Relatives * Jadi Morok: Brother. * Angela Ferris: Sister-in-Law. * Layra Morok: Niece. * Husband (unnamed). * Son (unnamed). }} Category:Companions Category:Internet Adventures Companions Category:Internet Adventures Characters